Neko Lync
by cinder.fox.shadow
Summary: Title sucks. Lync in a neko and has to do IT with three vexos, find out who.


Day one

Its early morning on vestal and Lync was getting ready to start the day. "Stupid clothes, why do they have to be so tight!" Lync snapped pulling his sleeves down. Lync walked to his bathroom to fix his hair and when he saw the mirror he gasped. "Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed making everyone in the base jump, except Shadow and Volt.

"What the hell was that screaming?" Mylene asked arms crossed.

"Lync, only he screams like that." Volt answered.

Guards ran to Lync's room and banged on the door. "Lync, Lync! are you alright in there?" They called.

"Stay out! I'm fine!" Lync called back, though the door. The guards walked away and Lync continued to stare at the mirror in horror."What the hell? why are these here?" Lync yelled pinching the pink cat ear on his head. "Please be fake, please be fake." He prayed pinching them again. "Damn it their real! I can't believe that I'm stuck with this creature."

The other vexos where in the main room watching the brawl that was going on in Beta city. "Where's Lync?" Cinder asked popping out of Shadow's pocket.

"Over here." Lync murmured, everyone turned and saw the boy and slightly gasped. "Don't you dare laugh." Lync threatened walking closer, Shadow bursted out laughing. "Shut up!" Lync yelled.

"You can't blame him for laughing, you look funny." Gus commented.

"Shut up!" Lync repeated.

"Well, well looks like someone found their creature." Spectra mocked, smirking slightly.

"Oh shut up!" Lync screeched leaning forward a bit, slightly blushing from embarrassment just as Lync was about to run to his room Hydron call to see if things were going well and he stared then began to speak.

"Lync? What happened to you? Find your creature?" He asked.

"I guess I have." Lync replied staring down at his feet.

"Prince Hydron, now that Lync's found his creature how do you intended to deal with it?" Spectra asked.

"What do you mean deal with it, I'm still the same just with a tail and ears." Lync interrupted suddenly.

"I'll have to make arrangment to send him away for a while." Hydron replied closeing the screen.

"Sier!" Lync blurted,but with no replied back. "Send me away for a while? Why I'll still the same person so why?" Lync mumbled head down.

Shadow burst out laugh then said. "Looks like someone is gonna get screwed!"

"How many times do I have to say it shut up hyena!" Lync yelled.

An hour or two had pasted and Lync was messing with his ear pulling as if to get them off. "This stinks! How come I have to get stuck with this creature?" Lync complained pulling hard on his ear. "Ow!"

"Nice going you just cause yourself pain." Volt commented arms crossed with a frown.

"You can't blame me for complaining this is the worst thing that could of happened to me." Lync fusted making a face of irrations.

"Correction, has happened to you." Spectra pointed out a smug look as his face.

"Sh-" Lync began, but the speaker came on. "All vexos to the gathering room."

The vexo walk to the room and Hydorn was on the screen staring at them as they walked to their spots in the circle. "Lync you have found your creature and unforunaly you got stuck with being a neko, not only that but you are a half breed neko and in order for you to live you have to...sleep with a vampire four times with the same one at that." Hydron announced, Lync's mouth drop open but no words came.

"Prince Hydorn, there's only one vampire that we know will do it if order to." Mylene replied turning her head to the said person.

"Yes, but I will not force him to do so, Spectra are you willing to help Lync with this?" Hydron asked.

"What!" Lync yelled in shock.

"I have a slight problem with it, I'm not sure I want to do something like _that _here." Spectra answered.

"That is why I've decided to send you two to a hotel to do _it_." Hydron assured.

"Wait!" Lync interrupited, but was ingored.

"Then there's no real problem." Spectra assumed.

"Then you are to leave a 5'oclock." Hydron said closing the screen.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Lync asked, again no one heard.

5'oclock came and went and Spectra and Lync went to their hotel and got into the penthouse. "Nice room, of course Hydron would do something like this." Lync commented walking through the door and still looking around.

"Lync come over here." Spectra ordered sitting on the couch.

"Make me." Lync argued walking past the leader.

"I gave you an order." Spectra called as Lync walked to the stairs.

"And I don't have to follow that order." Lync called back walking up the stairs.

"Come back here." Spectra demanded.

"No, I'm going to look around first." Lync shouted half way up the stairs.

Lync walked to the bedroom and saw there was only one bed. "Figures, Hydron wants to get things going." Lync mumbled. He walked down the hall and looked through the other room, he then walked down stair and sat on the couch and sigh. He was pulled by the hair and forced to look back and see eye to eye with Spectra.

"Move over." Spectra ordered walking to the couch.

"No, there an empty spot next to me." Lync answered crossing his arms.

"So you should be able to move, now move." Spectra shouted.

"No." Lync argured, Spectra yanked on his ear and forced him up. "Ow, Let go of my ear."

"Move over then." Spectra said, Lync moved over and Spectra took his seat and watch the TV.

After three hours of TV Lync went up to the bedroom and turn the TV to something he liked. "This is going to be the worst week of my life." Lync sighed laying down to sleep after turning the TV down. Before he could fall asleep the door open and Spectra walked in and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing in here." Lync asked not move. "I got here first go sleep on the couch." Lync said still not moveing.

"Who said we were sleeping seperate, turn over." Spectra said turning more onto the bed.

"No." Lync repeated for the hunderth time.

Spectra moved closer and forced Lync on his back as he towered over him. "What?" Lync asked confused as he stared at Spectra's masked face.

"You should know what I'm doing Lync." Spectra assured pulling Lync hand over his head and bending them up.

"Stop that hurts!" Lync yelled turning his head to the side eyes shut tight.

Spectra grabbed some short rope and tied Lync wrist together and bent them again, Lync yelp. Lync felt a hand go under his green t'shirt and squirmed. "Hands off!" Lync shouted.

"No and stop move or i'll be rougher." Spectra threatened and Lync stop.

Spectra removed Lync's shirt and started to nip at his neck hard to leave fang marks. "Ow, stop that!" Lync yelped struggling again. Spectra bit down harder and drank some blood, Lync screeched and jump. "I'll tell Hydron!" Lync warned.

"Will you, I told you that if you didn't move I wouldn't be so rough." Spectra assured licking at the blood.

Lync stopped and Spectra didn't bite as hard again. Spectra moved down to a nipple and chewed while pinched the other, again Lync yelp and moved and only stopped when he was bit hard on his nipple and Spectra drank the blood.

"Your blood is very sweet tasting so if you want to struggle go ahead move blood for me."

As he continued Lync became covered in bite mark do to his struggling and yelling for it to wait. Lync didn't beg he demanded and Spectra was making him regret it every time, the bites were harder and more blood was taken. Spectra moved a hand down into Lync's pants and Lync began to shake, Spectra noticed and went lower grabbing the small item, Lync yelp at the sudden cold felling around him.

"What's rough, if you don't want me to touch you there then say so." Spectra mocked having put a gag in Lync mouth so you wouldnt make and noise.

Lync in turn glared up with hatefull eyes and only closed them when Spectra squeezed with full natural force, Lync tried to scream but it was muffled. Spectra released after ten seconds and pulled Lync's pants and boxers down and off of him. He leaned back and looked over the body under him. Lync was covered in bite mark and wis blushing with enbarrassment he was panting behind the gag and was shaking from what Spectra believed to be pleasure, he flipped Lync over and untied the rope and retied so Lync hand where behind his back and the sides of his wrist were together.

"This may hurt so you may want to relax." Spectra said and Lync looked back and saw Spectra take his pants and boxers off.

Spectra moved to his enterance and Lync braced himself, but was flipped over and staring at his seme, Spectra leaned forward and slammed his lip onto Lync hurting the poor boy and making him tense again, then Spectra redid the gag strap and rammed into the boy, who's scream was barly muffled. Spectra continued to thrust and Lync tried to hold back the screams, making them sound like moan of pleasure to Spectra who smirked. Lync felt a tighness in his stomach and Spectra moved his hand to Lync's manhood and pump until Lync came on his fingures, Spectra stopped thrusting and pulled out Lync believed it to be over and slightly turned his head in hope Spectra would show mercey, but instead he was flipped onto his stomach and looked back to see Spectra putting the cum on his members.

Spectra saw Lync glaring and leaned down to his cat ears and bite as hard as he could pircing the ear making Lync sceech, but Spectra thought it was a moan. Spectra let go and slammed back into Lync's hole and Lync dug his head into the pillow to silent the scream of pain, after another 5 minutes Spectra release his seeds and pulled out. Lync knew Spectra wouldnt push back in and relax a bit. Spectra untied his hands and turned him back over and removed the gag. He looked over the boy again, he was panting, bleeding, blushing and shakeing with his eye glassy from holding back tears looking up, at nothing particaler, towards Spectra who smiled in sadisfacsion.

Spectra cleaned the mess and placed Lync next to him in bed wrapping his arm around Lync's forhead and watching him fall asleep. Spectra thought the noise where from pleasure and thought he could go rougher with the boy.

"We have to do this three more time Volan, so be ready next time."

Day two

The next morning Lync woke up with a bad back and a stomach aich, he looked up and saw that Spectra had his arm wrapped around him and was still asleep, Lync moved away no trying to wake up Spectra he glared down at him.

"Damn him, he thinks he can do anything." He whispered and moved off the bed to the bathroom to get the smell off of him little did he know Spectra was wide awake and watching. Lync started the shower and began to wash his hair.

"My back hurt and I feel as if I'm gonna throw up, its all his fault, how was I suppost to know how rough his was going to go." Lync complained no noticing Spectra enter the show, wear his mask of course. "How am I going to get back at him? I could die his hair, but thats not enough. I could poison him, thats not enough. I could do both and let the poison kill him, I guess thats enough."

"Planning to kill me, even though I'll try to help you, how cruel." Spectra hissed.

Lync jumped. "What!" He said turning to see the man. "Spectra get out!"

"No, I was going to take a shower with you so I waited so be nice." Spectra mocked, face showing false pain.

"Get out!" Lync yelled eyes of anger.

Spectra moved closer "Don't yell at me." He whispered and pinned Lync's wrists to the wall to the sides of his head. "Why are you being so shy now? You loved last night, so you shouldn't mind this." Spectra hissed leaning forward.

"What are you talking about I didn't like last night's rape!" Lync responded in a shout, trying to get away.

Spectra tighted his grap and pushed Lync harder on the wall. "You're lying, Lync, you were moaning and panting all the time daring, you were willing."

"Is that what you think happened!" Lync began, Spectra back away slightly. "I wasn't moan I was screaming in pain, I was panting because you're heavy and it was rape you put a gag in my mouth so I couldn't call for help and tied my up so I wouldn't run away for help, You're a rapist!" Lync shouted, head down to hide the tears.

Spectra throw Lync down in the shower and sat on his stomach holding his shoulder down. "You're lying." He said and leaned down to kiss the boy, but was slapped hard to leave a hand mark. "Why you!"

"Why I what? Just leave me alone, you want to know something." Lync began. "I'm not a half breed!"

"What?" Spectra asked getting off the boy. Lync moved into the shower corner and sat with his chest to his knees and head down.

"Shadow called and said that the scent a half breed gives off is different from the one I give off and he said he'd tell the prince." Lync confect and Spectra got up and left leaveing the boy in the shower. Later Lync got out of the shower and got dressed, three hours past that Spectra was called back to the vexos base.

"How do you know Lync's a pure-breed?" Spectra asked looking at the albino.

"Cinder, she told me the scent he gave off smelled like strawberrys, and no half breed ever give that sweet of a scent." Shadow explained.

"All the same Lync still has to do _it, _but only with different people of different creatures." Hydron announced calmly.

"Lync slept with a vampire already and luckly that comes first in the line of creature, so which creature is next?" Mylene asked arms crossed.

"Another neko, Gus will go next." Hydron announced staring in his direction. "Well Gus you better get going."

"I understand, I'll head out now." Gus said hand over his heart.

"Good, and don't be too rough, I need you both back in one piece." Hydron said and closed the screen.

Gus gave a small growl and walked to the door to leave. "Gus." Spectra called, Gus turned. "Have fun." and he left.

Gus was entering the room and Lync was sitting on couch watch a show about paranormal stories. Gus walk to couch and Lync look and glare.

"Why are here, Gus?" He asked.

"I was sent to help you with problem, so be greatfull." Gus replied sitting on the far end of the couch.

"Greatfull! You're the one who should be greatfull to be anywhere me." Lync snapped.

"You wish." Gus said, Lync sighed and turned back to his show.

It was 4: 50 and Gus was watching TV in the bedroom and thinking what to do to Lync when they did_ it._ Gus thought about tieing the brat to the bed and slicing him apart with his crawls and biting him until you begged for it to stop. Lync walked into the door frame.

"Hunger?" Lync asked head turned away.

"Yes, actually I am." Gus answered.

"Then get up and get it, its on the table." Lync called and waited for Gus to get up.

Gus walked over. "Thanks for telling me." He purred and walked past the boy.

Gus walked to the table and saw the food laid out and saw there were plates on the table one was empty and the other was full of food, he walked over and felt the food was cold.

"Oh I'm sorry the food arivied about 40 minutes ago, you're gonna have to heat yours up." Lync laughed and walk to the couch. Gus growled and went to heat his food up.

After Gus was done he checked the time and it was four hours past and he knew Lync was in bed most likely asleep. He walk to the room and sure enough Lync was sound asleep, he got the hand cuffs and cuff one of Lync hands to the bed and then did the same with another pair of hand cuff and the same way with his ankles. Now that Gus was done with restraining the sleeping brat he gat a cloth and tied it around Lync's head covering his mouth, Gus undid the boys clothes and saw all the marks left by his master and he smiled. He went to the kitchen and got the lube and walked back the room to see the sleeping boy awake and thrashing anything that was move able and when he saw Gus he thrashed harder hurting himself. Gus walked to the bed and put the lube on the lamp table.

"Stop thrashing and listen." Gus order and glared down at the boy. Lync tried to talk but found he couldn't and thrashed harder and stopped when a sharp pain dug deeper into his right leg. "I said stop thrashing and listen." Lync glared and Gus removed his claws from his leg. "Now look, I plan to have fun and if you start thrashing I'll bite and dig my claws deeper, understand, so be good and don't move." Gus order and Lync glared as the blue haired bastered got on top of him.

Gus started to bite and lick Lync's neck making the boy shake, the bites were painfull and Lync didn't like the thought of them being harder and tried to stay still. Gus went down and bite on the way down to the nipples which he only licked the area around the hard bud making Lync want it but he hid it away from the other. Lync turned away and stared at his cuffed hand thinking about the bruises that would remain. Gus started to nip around the nipples and when he found and nipped on a sensitive spot Lync yelp behind the cloth and his tail lashed out and he bucked his hips, Gus then bit harder than before on Lync's nipple and Lync screamed and began to thrash and was bite harder on the other nipple, he began to thrash and Gus bite harder still on the sensitive spot and dug his claws into Lync's shoulder getting the same reaction, but Gus instead slapped him and he stopped and stared in pain, eyes shaking.

"I said if you didn't move I would be rough." Gus repeated glaring down, Lync's eyes shook move when Gus leaned forward and kissed him. "I get it you want it to be rough." Lync rapidly shook his head. "No? you seem to be enjoying the rough, you grow hard when I bite on that spot." Gus said putting the tip of his claw on the area and pushed, Lync groaned and squirmed.

Gus moved down and bite hard leaveing marks and blood behind and each make Lync groan. Gus went down and dragged his claws leave long red marks some drawing blood, he came to the belly button and nippled the edges and dipped his tongue in, Lync bucked from the pain and was hit on his stomach.

"Alright I got the message." Gus said and grabbed Lync's memberes and yang and pushed.

Lync screamed and it was barly muffled by the cloth. Gus continued yanging and pushing using more force each time, Gus stopped after 3 minutes and reached for the lube and put some on his fingers and pushed in causing great pain to go though Lync body. Gus began to thrust his fingures and using a scissors motion, making Lync's eyes widen, Gus stopped after he thought Lync was read and put some lube around Lync's hole and ramming in and then out picking up speed until he wasn't pulling out anymore. Lync scream and groaned though it all and with one more thrust both he and Gus came, Gus pulled out and began to uncuff Lync and move his body until he could lay confortalbly next to him. The next morning Gus left early and Lync laid in bed from the pain.

Day three

Lync was lying on his stomach on the couch because the pain in his back. "Damn Gus, I can't sit right because of him, I'll make him pay." He murmured and moved slighlt. "Ow." He groaned.

The door opened and Volt walked in with the normal face of stone. "Lync?" He asked seeing the odd position of the boy.

"What?" Lync asked turning over and seeing his partner. "Don't you dare touch me." He growled sitting up.

"I wasn't going to." Volt said, Lync shifted and flinched. "Gus was rough?" Volt asked.

"No, I'm in pain because he was gental." Lync snapped getting up and lamped to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't move it'll make the pain worse." Volt called sitting on the couch.

"If I don't I won't get use to it." Lync called getting a glass of water.

Lync slightly slipped and dropped the glass, making Volt get up to see what happened for himself. "What happened?"

Lync turned and panic came and he dropped to the floor to pick up the glass. "Sorry, I'll pick it up." He replied.

"Don't you'll cut yourself. " Volt said walking over.

Lync saw him comeing closer as when Volt went to help him he throw himself into the counter and looked in fear, Volt saw the fear in Lync's eyes and then saw the fang marks on Lync's neck. He kneeled down and put a fingure on the marks and Lync started to shake.

_Did they hurt you that bad, to make you fear the slightest touch from anyone?_

Volt picked the boy up and carried him to the bedroom, little did he know both Spectra and gus were watching.

"Master Spectra are you planning to watch all the way through?" Gus asked looking as he always did.

"No I'm just going to watch to see how he restains him, that way I won't copy." Spectra replied.

"He doesn't waste time doing _it _, didn't think Volt was that way." Gus commented.

On the way to the room Lync shook as he was carried. "Volt! Its to soon my body still hurts!" Lync yelped as he was put on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Volt asked covering the boy up with the blankets.

"I thought you were going to rape me." Lync said.

"First off I have no interest in raping you, second I know your in pain, thirdly I'm not like Spectra or Gus." Volt assured walking to the door. "Stay in bed call me if you need anything." He finished and left.

_His not going to rape me? Good, I'm still hurting and sleepy._

"Master Spectra?" Gus asked as Spectra walked away.

"It seems Volt is as we first thought." Spectra commented and walked out of the room.

_Spectra you freak, hurting a child and then have you pet hurt him right after, you'll pay._

Volt was reading a book when he heard a knock on the door and went to answer. "Yes?"

"Sir this was order for you." A lady said holding a bottle of lube.

"Why was this order for me and who ordered it?" Volt asked.

"I don't know sir." The lady said.

"Well I have no use for it, I didn't plan to do _that _with anyone." Volt assured.

"Oh I feel really embarrassed, I wouldn't of brought it if you didn't need it or know about it, forgive me sir." The lady begged.

"You're just doing your job don't worry about it, just make sure to call first." Volt told her.

"Thank you sir and yes sir." The lady said and walked quickly away.

Volt waked back inside and locked the door, he turned around and saw Lync staring in shock. "Lync? I thought I told you to call if needed anything."

"I-I didn't want to bother you and get you mad." Lync murmured looking down with nervousness.

Volt gave a sigh and walked over to Lync casting a large shadow around him. "Lync, I don't get mad easily, what ever it is just tell me."

"Well I...got hungry and wanted to order for some food." Lync confeced looking down again with a blush.

"That's all." Volt asked glaring down.

"Please don't hurt me!" Lync whimpered shuting his eyes quickly and backing up.

Volt gave another sigh and walked over to the trembleing boy and put a hand on his head. "Did they hurt you that badly." Volt asked.

Lync nodded and Volt pulled him into a hug. "Volt?" Lync asked.

Volt let go and walked over to the phone and call for the food. "What do you want to eat?"

"...Pizza...I guess." Lync whispered.

About 20 minutes after the Pizza came and Lync took three pieces and put them on his plate. "Do you really need that many." Volt asked.

"I'm hungry and if I get hungry later I'll eat the thrid piece." Lync said calmer and with less pain and fear.

Night came and Volt was taking a shower when the door came open and Lync came in. "Lync? What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for my guantlet." Lync replied standing with his eyes closed.

"You left your guantlet at the base, remember." Volt said sliding the carten open a bit.

"Sorry, I'll leave now." Lync assumed turning away.

"Lync, get in here." Volt ordered.

"W-why?" Lync asked looking at the other.

"You know why, now come over or I'll bring you by force." Volt assured showing a face of sercouness.

Lync got undressed and entered the shower shaking in fear, Volt wrapped his arms around his body and turned him around. "Lync, I won't hurt you." Volt assured pulling both himself and Lync to the shower floor.

"Volt no! I don't want to! It'll hurt!" Lync screeched and tried to back away.

"Don't worry, I promise to be gental." Volt reassured and pulled him back into a kiss.

Lync looked into Volt's eyes and knew Volt wouldn't try to hurt him. Soon after Lync was laying on his back while Volt was being carefull not to hurt him. He licked and kissed down the smaller frame and moved his hand up and down the sides, Lync's constant moaning was assureing Volt he wasn't hurting him and he continued to the younger boy's members. Lync yelped When Volt grabbed his members and moved his hand to stop him.

"I'll be carefull." Volt said Lync let him keep going.

Volt moved down from the members and pushed a fingure in, Lync yelp, he soon added a second and make a motion in the hole. Volt then pulled them out. "V-Volt?" Lync whispered turning his head back.

"I'll let you abjust first and I'll go slow." Volt replied.

Volt was looking at the boy and saw him nodded, Volt at first was surpired and then pushed in, Lync held back a scream and shut his eyes tight. "You okay." Volt asked.

"Yes, just not use to something that big inside of me." Lync confeced and opened one eye.

Volt began to thrushed and so Lync was screaming. "Ow!"

"Want me to stop?" Volt asked.

"N-no, it hurts but it feels good." Lync answered.

Volt later came and so did Lync. Volt carried the boy to the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
